In the state of the art, different observation architectures exist making it possible to collect observation data relative to these objects.
To that end, it is known to use electronic beacons associated with each of these objects and making it possible to generate and send the processing center the observation data related to each of the objects.
In general, this data is sent to the processing center via radio signals in a predetermined bandwidth, in particular using low-orbit satellites. This is in particular the case for observation architectures of the ARGOS type.
Thus, for this type of architecture, each electronic beacon is provided with a transmitting unit making it possible to send radio signals corresponding to observation data to one or several passing satellites at a frequency comprised in the corresponding bandwidth.
After receiving a radio signal corresponding to this data, the or each satellite resends the collected information to the ground via receiving stations. The data is next conveyed to processing centers by specialized data communication networks or by Internet.
Processing this data generally comprises an initial step for extracting observation data generated by the electronic beacons from the radio signal received and sent by the satellite.
However, this solution has a certain number of drawbacks.
In particular, the radiated power of the radio signals by transmitting units corresponding to the objects must be relatively high for these signals to be able to be detected by the satellite(s) situated at significant altitudes.
To achieve such a transmission power, the transmission units are provided with a relatively powerful power source and an antenna, whose performance is critical.
Furthermore, the coverage zone of the satellite comprises a surface of several thousand square kilometers, which sometimes makes it difficult to extract observation data from a radio signal recovered by this satellite.
Indeed, when the number of electronic beacons in the coverage zone of the satellite exceeds the processing or discrimination capacity of the satellite and/or receiving station, the observation data can no longer be received normally.
The present invention aims to provide an observation architecture resolving these drawbacks.